1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a matt paint which forms a colored film having a soft feel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are conventionally known matt paints, such as a paint obtained by blending inorganic fine powder of silica, alumina, or calcium carbonate etc. into a vehicle having an ability of making a film, or a paint obtained by blending bead-type fine particles, such as polyethylene resin, polyurethane resin, epoxy resin, polyamide resin, polyester resin etc. into a vehicle.
In the case of the former matt paint in which the inorganic fine powder, such as silica etc. is used, it can accomplish the desired matt effect by painting it on a base material. However, the surface of the film formed by said matt paint is easily damaged and does not feel smooth because it is hard and rough.
Moreover, in case of the latter matt paint in which bead-type fine particles, such as polyurethane resin etc. are used, the solvent resistance of the bead-type fine particles is inferior, and thus, the solvents that can be used are limited.
Furthermore, in case of polyethylene fine particles, the matt effect is inferior when compared with said polyurethane resin, although the solvent resistance thereof is sufficient.
Moreover, said bead-type fine particles of synthetic resin are used by blending them into the vehicle together with dyes or pigments. But, the dyes are strongly faded, and the pigments are easily separated from said bead-type fine particles of synthetic resin, and thus, in both cases, unevenness of color occurs, and a paint having a homogeneous color tone cannot be obtained.
The inventors made various studies for eliminating the afore-mentioned drawbacks of said inorganic fine powder or bead-type fine particles of synthetic resin, and consequently achieved this invention by obtaining a matt paint which provides a soft feel without stickness, based on the flatness and smoothness of the surface of the film.